Restless
by circas
Summary: In which Robb Stark uses the bone-chilling summer snows of Winterfell as an excuse to share a bad with his half-brother. Sexual Content. Half-sibling incest.


The summer snows in Winterfell were nothing less than bleak and unpleasantly nippy. So it wasn't an unusual occurrence to see beds filling up with multiple persons and a number of furs to keep the cold at bay. Times like these had Robb flushing with excitement. It was the _perfect _excuse to slip out of his bedchambers and work his way through the castle to see Jon. There had been a few times a guard or handmaid happened to catch him creeping about; whispers made their way up to his Lord father and he simply brushed it off and dismissed it as a way to keep warm. Robb didn't even need to explain himself.

It was hours after evenfall and Robb put on his cloak and hushed his restless direwolf. "_Shh! _I won't bring you with me if you don't stop it." The direwolf wined and bowed his nose. Robb blew out to the remaining candles that burned low in their holders and set off into the dark hallways with Grey Wind at his side.

Jon's room was in the far end of the castle at Robb's lady mother's request. It had always irked him since he was a child. Robb was old enough to understand why his lady mother would feel the way that she did; but it has been _seventeen _years and she still treats Jon Snow as coldly as she did when he had first come to Winterfell. But now, he was thankful.

It didn't take very long to reach Jon's door. Bran had showed Robb long ago passageways throughout the keep that got him to different parts of the castle quicker and unseen. Grey Wind's ears perked as he caught the smell of Ghost right outside the door, he pawed at the iron until it cracked open and a sliver of candlelight peered out from within. Robb half-smiled as he caught sight of that wild curly black hair.

"Hurry and get in, it's _freezing_."

Grey Wind pushed inside and wagged his tail happily as he jumped onto Jon's bed and bit playfully at Ghost's ear. Robb closed the latches to the door behind himself and shrugged off his cloak and said, "They sure are getting big hmm?" Jon plopped beside the Direwolves and raked his fingers through Ghost's coat. "They are," he agreed. Robb settled in beside Jon and shooed the Direwolves to play on the ground. When they got the bed to themselves, Robb pushed Jon onto his back cupped his cheek, rubbing back and forth with the pad of his thumb. "Father told me," Was all he said. Jon's eyes fell away from his.

"I don't have much of a choice Robb . . ."

Robb moved his hand to Jon's hair and held a tight grip, tipping his head back a bit and baring his throat. He leaned down until his cool lips ghosted over Jon's skin. Gooseflesh rippled over his body. "You'll stay here," Robb pressed a chaste kiss to his neck "With me."

Jon brought his hand up to the small of Robb's back and drew circles with the tips of his fingers. "I'm sorry," was all he could manage.

They had a fortnight left together and the thought made Robb almost sick to his stomach, so he pushed it to the back of his mind and focused on the milky-white skin underneath him that was just pleading to be touched.

There were no more words spoken between the two besides one another's name falling from the lips like a mantra. Robb took such great pride in the way he had Jon squirming and sighing in elation beneath him. Robb was in no rush and he had to force himself not to speed things up and go straight to the sex. He wanted to memorize each dip and curve of Jon's body; he wanted to worship the soft skin that was sprinkled in small healed cuts and nicks that he had collected over time. Robb refused to let himself forget the way Jon's voice would catch in his throat whenever Robb would drag his nails down his spine, or the way his back would arch off of the bed as Robb suckled a sweet purple-blue bruise on his hip or inner thigh.

"_R-Robb," _Robb shuddered at the way Jon pleaded his name. He plunged his tongue between those sinful lips and swallowed the rest of Jon's cries. Kissing Jon was almost sweeter than any wine Robb had ever drunk. Jon had his own taste, and it mingled so well with Robb that it always had him coming back for more. He nipped at Jon's lower lip and tilted his head to the side to kiss him even deeper. Jon moaned into his mouth and it had Robb's head spinning and his cock throbbing.

As desperate as he was, Robb didn't want to hurry things tonight; he wanted to cherish and feel _everything _Jon's body had to offer. He reached underneath the bed for the oil Jon kept and put it to the side. He slowly undressed and did the same to Jon; taking extra time in different places to feel the plains of taut skin. By the end, both of their breathing had become labored and Jon's knees were shaking from the anticipation. "_Please," _he whined.

Robb coated his fingers generously with the oil and teased Jon's opening with one slick finger. His legs spread wider at the sensation and his head fell back against the pillow with a muffled cry. "You tease . . ." Robb smirked and pushed slowly inside, wetting his lips at the way Jon's eyes fluttered close and his teeth scraped against his lip. When Robb was in to the knuckle, he carefully pushed another finger inside and flexed them apart to stretch him open. The burn had Jon's back bending deliciously and Robb just wanted to shove his cock in right there and fuck him into oblivion. Though, he held onto his self control and dipped a third finger inside.

They stayed like that for a while; Jon pleading Robb to enter him and Robb teasing Jon senseless, brushing up against the bundle of nerves inside him every now and again to watch Jon convulse with need. Jon was gripping at the furs and his pants were harsh against Robb's ear.

"_Ugh, need you. Now!" _Jon nearly shouted out the last bit and Robb had to hush him with a touch of his lips. He pulled back and ran the oil across his member. Jon was shuddering at this point and he hooked a leg around Robb's waist to pull him closer. Robb bent over Jon and placed a hand on his hip and another beside his head. He took a deep breath and breached the entrance until only his head was inside. Jon had squeezed his eyes shut and dug his nails into Robb's back.

He wasn't going to lose it right now, he just wasn't! Robb took in a deep breath and pushed inside until he was in at the hilt and Jon was just so damn _tight _around his cock and nothing felt more right to Robb.

They fit each other like puzzle pieces. Bodies moved in sync and the rhythm of moving hips never stuttered or faltered. The way Jon rolled his hips to meet Robb at each thrust had his eyes rolling into the back of his head. His moans sounded too delicious and it felt as if lightning were running up and down Robb's spine. His senses were filled with Jon and he couldn't want anything more at this moment.

Robb grabbed a hold of Jon's member and stroked him furiously; groaning and gasping at the way Jon clenched impossibly tighter around his cock.

Jon's nails broke the skin at the back of Robb's neck as he came with a muffled holler; hot seed spurting between their stomachs. Robb kissed Jon once more as he came, hips shifting erratically. When he pulled out, his release dripped between Jon's cheeks. He smiled a lazy smile.

Robb closed his eyes and hung his head back. Thank the God's they were secluded all the way back here.


End file.
